Coming Out
by Sin With Stiches
Summary: and not out of the closet. America feels they've been lying about their existance for long enough once he discovers that his people are statring to notice an immotally young man through out the pages of history. some parings/ slight OC warning
1. A long, long time ago

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"What are you on about now?," Arthur looked to his right where, sprawled across a sofa, lay Alfred. One leg on the floor, one stretching over the arm, ipod earpieces in one ear, even though nothing was playing. His face was in the pillows and a greasy hand next to a bucket KFC bones.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Arthur.," then America sat up, he ran his (clean) hand through his golden hair, just like he always did when he was distressed about something. "see there's something…. I had this idea. And….. And now its all I think about.," he chucked, "its like Leonardo DiCaprio go in my head and put thoughts in there, like in that one movie."

Arthur blinked at him," and?'

"what do you mea 'and'? I'm being torn up over here!," hurt crossed Alfred's face.

"no, no!," Arthur shook his hands in front of his face," that's not what I mean at all," he picked up the television remote and shut off the CNN news report he had been watching. "What is it that is bothering you?"

"This idea I had. I told you that."

"Don't be a smart ass. What's the idea?" Arthur smirked playfully," sometimes Alfred….just sometimes…"

"I…."Alfred looked extremely uncomfortable, more awkward than Arthur had ever seen him before. "I want to come out."

Arthur's eyes opened wide in shock. "You want to… you mean like…," he put the tips of his fingers together, raising one bushy eyebrow.

"No! Eww! Not like that!," Alfred looked shocked," You know how I roll; just like the rest of… us." Alfred put a lot of stress on the 'us'. Then he knitted his fingers together and became very quiet. He became very interested in his cowboy boots on the floor, or maybe it was the floor he was looking at. He mumbled something.

"Pardon?" England leaned forward. "Listen Alfred you can trust me…"

"If I do will you do it with me."

Arthur blushed. "I don't know what the bloody hell you're taking about.," Arthurs eyebrows creased together. A very stern look flashed across his face. "But if you told me what… I would certainly think about what ever it is you're talking about."

Alfred looked up at Arthur. His face stressed and tired looking, worry was radiating off him in waves. "Ok. Will you hear me out then? No interruptions?"

"I will try." Arthur moved to the sofa and sat next to him, he grasped Alfred's hands in one of his own.

"Ok, here goes." America gulped," you know about Washington and Lincoln, an' how they never told lies?"

"Yes."

"Well, I… I dot like lie'n either. An' well, to me, my life, our lives, everyone like us, our lives… our lives are…,"he looked at Arthur, his blue eyes lacking their usual shine, his usual golden blonde hair was dull and flat. "…lies. Arthur, there're lies."

"Alfred..?" Arthur grasped his hand tighter. He knew how unstable Alfred was, how easily he got lost in his thoughts and blew things out of proportion. If Alfreds thought had turned dark… Arthur didn't want to think of what could happen.

"Well" Alfred continued" my people, they disserve to know. Keeping secrets from them, it hurts me." he looked around the room. He removed his hands from Arthurs grasp; he leaned back and stared to the ceiling. "I want to tell them what's going on, who…what we are."

"What stared all this Alfred? You know we can't do that!" Arthur was shocked. "Are you off your rocker!"

"Arthur…" Alfred lifted his leather jacket from the floor, he reached into the inside pocket. He pulled out a folded news paper. "It started out with tabloids and conspiracy enthusiasts. Then…" he began to unfold the paper," I got this in the mail two days ago. This is why I called you over here early." he silently handed the paper to Arthur. He looked down at his feet again, his head between his knees, hands on the back of his neck. Arthur took the newspaper and took a few glances back and forth, between the paper and Alfred. Arthur carefully unfolded the last flap, terrified of what he might see. And there on the front page in big bold font, complete with photos: WHO IS HE?" The pictures were all of Alfred, always in the background, always smiling, during presidential inaugurations and other important occasions. A long article accompanied it but Arthur couldn't bring himself to read it. He dropped the paper and covered his mouth with his hand. He bit his lip. Arthur looked at Alfred, who hadn't moved. It was silent. The it was broken with a sob.

"Alfred." More sobbing. Alfred was shaking. "Alfred." Arthur put his hand on Alfreds back. Still more sobbing; still more shaking. "Damn it America, listen to me!"

Alfred looked up, eyes red and puffy, snot running down his nose, teeth clenched together. "Don't call me that Arthur…" Alfred looked down again. And with a final sob he broke down," I fucked up big time didn't I!" he clasped onto Arthur.

Shocked Arthur didn't move, he hadn't seen Alfred cry like this, act like this towards him since, well, since forever. "It's going to be ok. They'll forget."

"No! They want!" Alfred sat up suddenly "you don't understand!"

"Alfred its just one paper, what is this? Some obscure paper, I'm sure." he smiled and looked at the publisher title" see its just the LA time…"Arthur smile fell "well then…shit."

Alfred stood" and it's not the only one either! Amanda sent me that one." he picked up a pile from the table besides the sofa and through them one by one on to arthurs lap for him to see. "_USA Today, New York Times, Washington Post_…" he named off a few. "And they keep coming in!"

"Alfred calm down!" Arthur stood up. "Who's sending these to you?"

Alfreds face went dark for a moment "that's not important!" he looked down at the papers. "That's what's important!" he grabbed his hair "they know! They know something's up! I can feel it! And they will not stop until they know! Their protesting Arthur! Out side of the White House!"

Arthurs face fell. This was serious. "Alfred why don't you calm down, breathe and relax. Don't worry about this right now." Arthur put his hand on his shoulder. "Bring it up at the meeting in New York on Friday. Then we can all talk about this together."

Alfred shrugged his hand away. "You don't get it. I'm going out. "He pulled on his leather jacket and headed towards then door. He pulled his keys out of a jar from besides the door. "Ill be back later… just order pizza or something if you get hungry or something…" Alfred muttered "there's some money on top of the fridge if you need any." and with that he was gone. Seconds later the sound of his Ducati roared away.

Arthur stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. He fell on to the sofa. His gaze drifter over to the papers. He shoved his reading glasses on and began to read.

It was almost 10 and Alfred had not returned. Arthur was for the most part, panicking. He had never liked those noisy machines Alfred had become so enthralled with after World War 2. What if he had wrecked? What if he was dying in a gutter! All alone! Covered in his own blood calling out for Arthur to save him!

Quickly Arthur snapped out of it. He was sounding like Alfred. He was fine. And it would take a lot more than a wreck to fatally hurt him. Arthur chuckled to himself. To settle himself he sat back on the couch with a cup of tea. (He had brought his own tea bags), he flipped on the news again to see own Europe was doing with him gone. Unfortunately most of the report was about poor Greece. Arthur snorted" poor devil probably looks like death with how long he's been sick." but England kept listening. For the first time he actually listened to how the reporters spoke about them so nonchalantly like they didn't have feelings, as if they didn't matter. Poor Heracles probably couldn't feed himself and his cats and here were these people just chatting about how dumb the country had been! How would they fee if they knew they were talking about an actual person!

Was this what Alfred was getting at? Ws this kind of what he felt about this. Was this why he wanted them to show them selves?

And Arthur found himself, for the first time in along time, agreeing with Alfred. It needed to be done. Things gad gotten way to far out of hand. Things had become way too impersonal. Yes the highest authorities knew of their existence, but it had long ago been decided to be kept secret, but times had changed. Back then they were scared people would revolt, fearing a witch or a demon was influencing their king. But now… things had changed… Arthur stood up, shutting off the television. He was about to leave to look for Alfred when he shuffled through the door, soaking wet and puffy eyed. When had it started raining?

"Alfred! Where in the seven hells have you been! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Alfred looked up at Arthur, hi mouth a thin line, eyebrows knitted together. Only then did Arthur see the blood on his knuckles, his check was bruised, he was holding his right side gingerly. "Oh lad! What have you been up to? Arthur quickly hurried over to Alfred herding him to the sofa. "Here take off those wet things." Arthur began working on his shoes as Alfred pulled off his jacket and shirt. Arthur stood holding the wet things," here give me your trousers too lad, ill put them in the wash. An; then ill make you some hot chocolate. How's that sound?'

Alfred nodded blandly. He removed his jeans leaving himself in damp dark blur boxers; he flopped down again staring at the ground. Arthur grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa and put it over Alfred's shoulders. Alfred didn't seem to notice. Arthur threw the wet things in the garage and put the kettle on to boil. While he waited he gingerly sat in the arm chair next to Alfred's sofa. "Lad, while you were out. I… I got to thinking about what you proposed earlier."

Alfred seemed to perk up. "And?"

Arthur chuckled. "And, I think your right."

Alfreds face broke into a grin," you serious dude! I can't believe it! I knew you'd see it my way!"

"Alfred you need to understand though. Everyone is going to need to agree, and I mean everyone. It's going to be difficult. But I think if people remember that their actions can hurt people, and if there're given a face to they 'people', it will do some real good."

"Like world peace?"

Arthur chuckled," yes, just like world peace in a ways."

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to see Swiss's face when I win that damn peace prize!"

Arthur laughed again," now, what were you doing? You're all bashed up."

"Oh, I was just you know, boxing," Alfred said sheepishly.

"At the gym?" Arthur raised and eyebrow.

"Not exactly."

"Alfred."

"Ok! Fine! In the alley behind the Mad Dog! Its a few blocks down. Listen Arthur! I'm ok its just, you know, a hobbies. A way to blow off steam." Alfred smiled brightly. "Like how you knit and drink tea and do that thing you do with the books."

"I don't knit, I embroider, I drink tea because I like it, and that thing I do is called reading, and none of those are anything like fighting random thugs in an alley!"

"Hey they aren't thugs! There my friends!"

"Friends!" the kettle started whistling. It was ignored.

"Yeah were in a club!" Alfred smiled even wider. "You know, like in that one movie with Brad Pitt, Fight Club."

Arthur stood up glaring. "This is not over." and he went into the kitchen to get the chocolate ready.


	2. I can still remember

This is kind of a lame chapter… but think of it as a view in to life BEFORE Alfreds idea is told to the nations and all hell breaks loose….

Hetalia is not mine; if there was there would be more sex…. Lol

It was Thursday morning, around 9:30, and it was the day Alfred and Arthur planned to fly up to New York so they could rest and visit with the other nations before the gruesome politics took over. They both had decided it was a good idea to sleep in, but as usual Arthur was on England time and while he had slept on the plane, had found himself wide awake at the ungodly hour of 3:30. He had been sitting on the leather sofa with one of Alfreds old copies of Sherlock Holmes. Even though Arthur had read them all numerous times he never tired of them. As he finished the story and was about to pick up another Alfreds land line phone rang. Arthur froze. Should he answer it? He didn't want to wake Alfred, especially after last nights little fiasco. Quickly he hurried over the the phone, trying his best to fake an accent he answered it.

"Hello? You've reached the Jones' residence. Who am I speaking to?"

"I know this is not Alfred, who am I speaking to?" came a heavy Russian accented voice through the speaker.

"Ivan?" Arthur dropped his accent," it's me, Arthur. What do you want this early in the morning with Alfred?"

"I do not know what you mean Arthur. I only wish to ask Alfred a simple question concerning tomorrows meeting." Arthur could hear the sugar coating in the psycho's voice,

"Well Alfreds busy at the…"

"Hmmm…who's on the phone? Ass woke me up…," Alfred stumbled down the stairs, his hand down his boxer shorts, scratching his rear happily. Texas was missing from their usual perch on his face.

Arthur covered the speaker of the phone," its Russia, he want to ask you something."

Alfred mumbled something to himself and held out hi hand. The very same hand that had been down his shorts seconds before. "gimme…" Arthur grimaced before dropping the receiver in to his open hand. Arthur quickly hurried in to Alfreds bed room where the other phone line was located. He carefully listened in.

"…yeah, watch 'a want ruski? I jus' woke up, so don't go talkin' in 'dose riddles you so fond of." Alfreds southern was showing and it made Arthur cringe. Truly he didn't know why he was listening in; he just wanted to know what the Russian wanted with his little Alfred! That and Holmes was still fresh in his mind, and he had always been easily influenced by good books.

"Да, да. I just wish to inform you that I will be late to the meeting on Friday, and I lost the address of the hotel we will be staying at, I wondered if you could repeat them for me again?"

"Hmm… yeah sure…" Arthur hung up his end of the phone. Well that was pointless. He walked down the hallway and into Alfred's guest bathroom. Better get ready for the day then. He locked the door and began to strip off his clothing.

As Alfred heard the shower start he smiled. "ok he's not listening anymore, what ya' really want?"

"Well comrade, I will be late tomorrow as I said. There has been some engine trouble with my clean up ships along japans coast. It has been fixed but I still wish to stay a while longer to over see in case of any trouble."

"yeah, yeah that's cool." there was a silence." Listen Ivan, I wanted to tank you for helping kiku like that… it was pretty heroic."

"No need for thanks Alfred, I only had to remember Chernobyl, and how my sister and I suffered.**"** another silence.

"Well then…erm…. I'll… I'll see you later then…"

"Да, до завтра" Ivan replied in his native tongue.

"Yeah, yeah…do zavtra… whatever." and with those final words Alfred hung up. Even though they were on rather good terms they really didn't have much to talk to each other about in normal conversation. Alfred sighed. Then he felt his cell phone vibrate from its place hanging from the elastic of his bottoms. He opened the text. '**You left your meeting planner here on Monday, come pick it up before you leave. Obama**.' Alfred just stared at the bright screen for a while, trying to make out the words without his glasses. Once he deciphered the message he quickly replied a quick '**Will Do' **and with that done he pulled out the coffee filters from the cabinet and fillet the maker with fresh water. He stared at the coffee machine with out a thought in his head, eyes following each drop of the beautiful dark brown liquid drip in to his large mug. He could smell it, and it made his mouth water. Finally it was full and he took a gulp. "Oh sweet Jesus…" he leaned against the counter top, his eyes closed.

"1 dad?" England's voice penetrated his blissful coffee induced heaven. Alfred opened his eyes to see a fully dressed Arthur enter the kitchen. His hair was dripping still.

"Hmm?" Alfred looked at his cup. Shit. "Umm." Arthur raised an eyebrow," I…I got it for you but forgot to give it to you…so…"it was more a question than an explanation.

"Why would you get me a cup with an American flag on it, with 1 Dad written on it? I'm not your father." Arthur opened one of the cabinets. He seemed to have left it at that. "Hey Alfred, look what I have with me, your favorite thing." he pulled out a jar of marmite.

Alfred snarled" get that shit away from me!" he jumped onto the counter, spilling his coffee everywhere.

Arthur opened the jar smiling; he ran his finger in the brown spread and ate it. "Yummy~"

"Seriously! Arthur! Back off, get it away!" Alfred was so funny." I'm not joking!"

Arthur slowly crept up close to Alfred" yummy~ marmite~"

"Fool! You better step off! I mean it, fo'! This aint a joke!" Alfred snarled again at Arthur. However Arthur kept chuckling and advancing further on Alfred. He open the jar and scooped up a generous amount of the brown goo onto his finger. He was aiming it at Alfreds nose. Just before Arthur could touch Alfred, which would instigate a series of loud high pitched screams and wild running around with his eyes closed searching for a towel to clean it off or a knife to amputate what ever piece of him had been contaminated, which ever he reached first. But this time the jar of marmite exploded in Arthurs hand. Sending small pieces of glass everywhere and marmite all over Arthur. They stared at each other for a few seconds then turned to the kitchen entrance. There stood Alfreds alien friend Tony, a futuristic gun in his hand.

"Fucking limey."was all he said before walking back up stairs to his attic home.

Arthur and Alfred looked at each other a few time before busting in to fits of laughter.

As I've been told, no ones really done this kind of thing before…. And I really want to take it seriously…. Though this chapter isn't really important it's setting up something happy to contrast with later on….. Also I really wanted to do something with Marmite… America fears it apparently….. And I never see any thing with it…. And sorry its short and took so long to update… 4 of July came around and I was parting for about a week…and then I was just lazy… it's a bad habit of mine~ I think that's all I wanted to say~ till nest time!

- .Stiches


	3. How that music used to make me smile

"Well, that was quite awkward." Arthur was seated in the back seat of a very comfortably black (bulletproof) car. Alfred, who was seated to his left behind the drivers seat, snorted. Alfred had dragged Arthur with him to the White House while he picked up his forgotten schedule (and apparently everything he needed for the meeting). He had been sat in a side roomed and watched closely by several guards, other countries weren't taken kindly to in other countries capitol buildings, especially when they arrive unexpectintly, and even more then the security teams are already on edge because of certain current events, including Alfred identity and mobs of angry truth seeking citizens a few meters out side the white walls. "I swear boy, you'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Alfred continued to look out the window. Watching the other cars go by on the highway. He shifted uncomfortable. "Damn…. Fucking debt ceiling… giving me fucking indigestion…" he held his arms over his stomach.

"Are you sure you just aren't nervous?"

"What would I have to be nervous about?" Alfred smiled at Arthur,"s'all gonna be awesome."

"I'm sure." Arthur snorted. He and Alfred sat in silence for another hour. Both staring out their respective windows. They'd been on the road for god knows how long. All England knew was that if he was at home, he would have driven off the edge by now. He forgot how small his island was sometimes in comparison to his friends' home. "Alfred, I've won wars is less time than it takes to get anywhere in your land, where the bloody hell are we?"

Alfred chuckled. He tapped the driver, a generic stone face secret service officer. "Could 'ya turn on some tunes?"

"Sir." was all the man said.

'_Put Sweden and this bloke together, maybe they'd finish a sentence_.' Arthur chuckled at the thought. But he was quickly jerked from his inner ponderings by Alfreds hand reaching between his legs. "AN" WHAT DO YE" THINK YER" DOIN" DOWN THERE!" quickly Alfred jolted back a beat up paperback book in his hand.

"Hehehe…. Say more words Arthur; I like it when you talk like a pirate."

"What do you mean pirate? I have no idea what you're talking about,"Arthur was quick to defend himself.

"Anyway, I was just getting the map book," he flipped though it for few moments. "Ok," he pulled a ball point pen out of seemingly thin air. ," We were here, at my heart." he circled the small star with the print Washington D.C. after it. "and then we drove northeast into Maryland," he drew a line following the highway," then we cut into the top piece if Delaware for a couple miles, and now were in New Jersey."

When Alfred said Jersey he pronounced it more like 'joy-see'. Arthur shuddered, he was glad he wasn't going there, he didn't think he would be able to stand it, it would be like the time he spent a few days in Liverpool during he Beatles obsession. He barely made it out alive. "So? Are we almost there?" he felt like a child.

"Almost." Alfred smiled. "Hey, turn it up, I like this song." Alfred poked the stone faced man in front. The statue quickly turned the volume dial to an almost ear splitting level.

"Alfred! Could you turn it down a-" Arthur couldn't hear himself think," Alfred!" he gave Alfreds arm a whack,"OI! You dim witted buger! Turn that racket down!"

"Never!" Alfreds face was glowing, his mega-watt smile shining as he bounced up and down in his chair like a madman. He started molesting Arthurs ribs and arm," Hey Arthur you know this song? It's a cool song, I always play it at the after parties, you should come to one of those! I'm getting a new thing this year to! Dancing girls! Like over 30 of them!"

"Sounds barbaric!" Arthur sneered. He had heard stories of those parties. Filled to the brim with nations, rich folk, and celebrities. Of course the former two had no idea about the first. They were always held in the same warehouse on Americas west coast.

"Come on Arthur sing with me!" Alfred smirked,"Hey baby girl, whatcha doing to tonight I wanna see what you got in store~! Hey baby given it your all when you're dancing on me!" Alfreds singing was stopped by a rather pain full whack on the head. "Hey!"

"Don't be so vulgar! I thought I raised you better." Arthurs face was bright red. He had no idea where Alfred got it into his mind to be so attracted to vulgarity.

"Hey baby babeh! Oh baby babeh~ oh lalalalalalala," Alfred sung silently.

"Will you disist!"Arthur was annoyed. Very annoyed. Finally the wretched song ended and a much more tolerable Johnny Cash song began to play. Alfred had the driver turn down the radio with a chuckle. Enough torture for today.

Just as he was going to say something, Alfreds cell phone vibrated. He picked it up and read the message. Apparently he had received many messages and had not noticed till now. He stared at the brightly lit screen for a few moments. Only the quiet voice in the background singing _'there ain't no grave can hold my body down'. _Strong words.

"People are already there…"Alfred muttered. Arthur assumed it was directed at him.

"Really. Which people?" they weren't that late? Were they? Or were the other early? How rude.

"uhh~~ you know people," he scanned his texts," Ludwig, Feli and Lovino, Antonio, Roderich, Elivabeta…" he kept listing names off,"….oh and Ludwig just text me to say that Gilbert tagged along."

"Really now? Its good to see him getting out again. He never has been the same since…"

"Yeah well, that's what happens." they left it at that. Mood ruined they stared out the windows_. 'well meat me mother and father, meet me down the river road, and mamma you know ill be there when I check in my load, aunt no grave can hold my body down.'_

Now Entering New York; The Empire State. "Excelsior"

"….pardon?"


	4. And I knew if I had my chance

Alfred leapt from the car as soon as it had pulled to a stop inside United Nations Square. He quickly began to stretch his long limbs in every possible direction. Arthur quietly thanked the stone faced driver; the man drove away as fast as he could the second Arthur had exited the car. He hadn't even been about to shut the door properly.

"Prick." Arthur muttered under his breathe; no one heard him. He straightened his back, several vertebrae clicked, and he stepped on to the side walk. He didn't want to get in to another car again for a long time. He glanced at his traveling companion, he was taking deep breathes of the dirty New York air. And suddenly he took off running in the opposite direction that they were supposed to go. If Alfred didn't do thin every time they were in New York for a meeting Arthur would have screamed bloody murder and darted after him. But by now it had become a tradition, Arthur slowly walked through the large double doors, flashing his ID card without a moments delay. He could sense other nations around somewhere…. He stalked over to the elevator; his old body was still stiff. "Oh! Fuck wank bugger shitting arse head and hole!*" no matter how much he deigned it, he was old. He had lived a long life. He rubbed the back of his neck rolling his head around with his eyes closed. He listened to the generic elevator music as he waited for his floor. He was absolutely craving a cup of tea, thank god for Alfreds 'international food' idea. Really it was a buffet with all kinds of random foods brought by the countries themselves. THe British part consisted of only tea and various meat pies dubbed 'Sweeney Pies' by America. The dolt. With a ding the elevator doors opened, he walked towards the voices of his fellow Europeans. He entered the small ballroom, as usual the large buffet tables off to the right held the food, the ones off to the left help the drinks. The others had not noticed Arthur yet, or had chosen to ignore him. Arthur poured him self a cup of tea and headed to one of the tables, where some nations seemed to be playing some card game, chatting happily.

"Hey hey, Germany! Whats' this mean? Is this good?" came an airy Italian voice.

"Italy! Don't show me your cards!" came a German voice; he couldn't hide the laugh nor suppress the smile on his face.

"Veh~ I'm sorry. But is it good?"

"Yes Italy. It is good."

"Morning gents." England stood besides Germany," mind if I join the next round?"

"Certainly." Germany smiled.

'Well he's in a good mood.' England thought 'for now.' he sighed inwardly, pulling up a chair. Hey did this every meeting. In a few seconds Italy would-

"Germany! I don't get this! Let's play something I know!" Italy wined.

"You're so lame! I'm ashamed to be your brother, you wouldn't last a minute in Sicily! I Bet…" south Italy continued to rant, his voice blocked out by the other Nations at the table.

"How about snap then?" England suggested, just like always.

"Si! I like that game!" if Italy was in, so was Germany, and that meant everyone else was in. he glanced around the table. Germany, both Italies, Spain, turkey, Hungary, Holland, and Belgium. The same people as always. Wasn't France here somewhere? Arthur quickly looked around. No France. Safe. Germany stared shuffling the cards. Arthur felt a pressure in his lower stomach.

"Excuse me, need to visit the loo. Start with out me; I'll join in on the next."

"Have fun!" yelled Italy. Arthur snorted and stalked over to the rest room. Curse his small bladder. Time for some rain. After he had relieved himself, he strided over to the sinks, he heard a grunt come from the large stall at the end of the bathroom, followed by a flush. He stared blankly, he thought he was alone. Them he heard movement, a rolling sound, the door swung open, and out rolled Gilbert, the former great kingdom of Prussia, in his black, white, and blue wheel chair. It was no surprise to see him like this; he had been this way since November 9, 1989.

"Hello there Prussia." England smiled at him, a small guilty feeling in his chest. He swallowed it.

"Hallo there Arthur! 'ow you been!" he smiled rolling over to the sink to wash his hands. He only looked in to the large mirror for a second, looking longingly at the top of his head, and then to his hands, quickly drying them on his pants.

"Very well, yourself? You look quite well."

"Don't fucking feel it." he smiled. "Have you seen my little Germany out there! He's teaching them all card games! Hes so smart…. My little brother." Prussia's face took on a glazed look," he so strong now."

England sighed," come play cards with us?," Gilbert nodded and Arthur took hold of his chair and rolled him out of the restroom.

"Hey Weston! Deal me in!" Prussia cried across the room. Germany quietly gathered the cards and reshuffled them. The others looked quite peeved; they hadn't finished their game yet.

Arthur and Prussia joined them; England placed Prussia between Germany and himself.

Spain spoke up. "It's good for you to have finally joined us, amigo." a smirk crossing his dashing face.

"It was awesome of me wasn't it?" Gilbert smirked "you, me, and the faggot! Lets go out after!"

"Si, of course." smirked Antonio.

"I just need to put liebling to bed first." he smiled. He meant it.

"brother…,"germany began,"… not to early." he bit his lip and smiled. Before he could deal the cards the doors burst open. The smell of hotdogs filled the already aroma filled room.

"Never fear the hero is here!," oh lord help us. America leapt into the room, two wrapped hotdogs in one hand half of one in the other, a soda bottle pinched in his elbow joint, mustard covered his lower face. He was covered in random 'I LOVE N.Y.' paraphernalia. "What we all up to homies!,"he smiled brightly.

'Bullocks.' Arthur thought, gulping down the rest of his tea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes, lighting up. He was going to need more than tea to calm his nerves.

More and more nations had arrived over the day, most didn't even bother to show up to the ball room, they stayed in their respective groups. England could feel a storm coming, in his bones he knew. The tension in the air was almost unbearable.

At first America had joined in on their simple game, after flittering around visiting (or bothering) the others in the room. The card table had been filled with even louder laughter and playful teasing. And as usual the others indulged in gilberts fawning over his 'baby brother'. The poor man. England pitied him and it scared Arthur more than anything. While they had taken different paths and made different choices, he saw a lot of himself in Prussia. Would he end up like him? In a wheel chair, no citizens, only a small organization and an idea to hold him to the earth? Arthur didn't want to try to think of what had happened t him while he was under Russians gaze. He had returned to his brother dragging himself over the downed wall, his fingernails torn out of his fingers, covered in blood, body impossibly mangled. He however has no memory of what had just happened. After he had been nursed back to stability by Germany. He seemed to have reverted back to a simpler time in his mind. It was odd, his way of thinking. England had to wonder how he saw the world. Around him, or id he just accepted it. Poor Germany had to put up with being treated like a child by his brother. Having to be put o bed and tucked in, having stories read to him, Prussia coming in to check on him at all hours of the night. Prussia even tries to arrange play dates for Germany with other nations he remembered being small. England did however enjoy when Prussia would every now and then pull a sword on him. Again, even though he deigned it, England would do anything to be a pirate again.

Soon after Israel arrived, receiving a warm hug from America. Things got interesting. Greece showed up, the poor dear, he was sniffing and coughing and almost completely out of it. Feliciano had rushed over to him and led him to his room then a large group of Middle Eastern countries arrived one of which was Pakistan. America had jumped on top of his chair yelling and jeering cures and other expletives, bragging about Bin Laden and how he had cried not to be shot and how he had pissed himself when America had splattered his brains all over the wall, twice. Germany quickly pulled the raging superpower down to the floor. After that things only got better. France started acting up. He had been wondering around the New York fashion walks and had returned to see if 'Angleterre' had arrived. Canada had appeared, and as usual, remained unnoticed until he went and forcefully, greeted his fellow G8 members, all of who were present with the exception of Russia and Japan. But soon after America started to tease him about the recent Stanley Cup finals and if he had fun destroying Vancouver.

As soon as china arrives he started insulting America and telling him about how much fun he had watching Americas credit drop. America had responded with threats of a nuclear war. Yao had only chuckled and informed America that he had his own nukes. Soon the argument reverted to more childish insults. Alfred tried suggesting Yao open his eyes, yao dared Alfred to lose weight, then Alfred asked Yao,"are you sure your not really a chick? 'cause 'yo dick is fucking small as shit! I'm sure it's hard to tell! Especially with yer' eyes all closed like that!" at that comment china seemed to snap and he attacked Alfred by quickly flipping him in the air over his shoulder and slamming him into the ground, Alfred responded by pulling a gun out of his jacket and firing a warning shot at china, the bullet lodged itself somewhere in the wall far behind. At that moment Germany, England and Canada jumped into the fight separating them; Matthew held Alfred, Ludwig and Arthur held back Yao. Who was escorted out. America soon left claiming to take a walk. The whole room seemed extremely awkward and silent after that and soon everyone started leaving, it was going to be a big day tomorrow, most just had no idea how big.

Arthur stepped out of his bathroom, a tooth brush in his mouth, he walked out onto the balcony. He saw America sitting dangerously on the railing of the room next to his own. A half burned cigarette hanging in his mouth a pike of still smoking butts on the floor behind him.

"Alfred? Lad? Would you mind getting down from there."

"Yeah sure." Alfred silently complied. Slowly lowering himself onto a chair behind him. Arthur felt a bit more relaxed. There was a silence. Then Alfred spoke up. "What have I done Arthur?"

"What? What are you-?"

"Look at them all…"Alfred muttered, flicking his used smoke over the railing. Arthur looked out towards the city sky line. All he saw was burning. Buy he didn't know what city he was in. he saw Big Ben, he saw the Eiffel tower, he saw the Kremlin building, he saw the white house, he saw everything, all black and burned. He turned to Alfred, to see the ban burning. Fire was covering him.

"Alfred!" Arthur screamed. Alfred seemed unaffected. He sang.

"And Los Angeles is burning! ~"

Arthur shot up, awake, covered in sweat. He was shaking. He turned to the clock slowly. Time to get ready for the meeting. He switched off the alarm clock which was loudly playing a Pennywise song. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. Giving himself a second. He breathed slowly. Then he got up, ready to face the future.

* my fave quote from the british movie Love Actully…. Not so crazy about the movie…. But I just love the things this character says!


	5. That I could make those people dance

The room for the World Meeting had changed over the years. BBefore it had been a small ballroom with a giant table with a podium at one end. They would all sit around it, the big nations at the head, and the little weaker nations at the foot. Out of sight out of mind. But the world had grown and the small ballroom couldn't hold them all. They had moved to a giant auditorium, each nation with its own small desk, the entire room was a giant half circle with a simple podium the same original podium actually) stand I the front and center. All along the walls hung the flags of the participating nations; the flag of the UN hung behind the podium. Inscribed on to the wall above the entrance was a poem written in Persian and translated in to English below, it read:

_The sons of Adam are limbs of each other, Having been created of one the calamity of time affects one limb The other limbs cannot remain at thou hast no sympathy for the troubles of othersThou art unworthy to be called by the name of a human._

The large room was already buzzing with nations, and because the shape of the room, the buzzing was close to a loud roar.

England strode in, his hand in his pocket, his laptop tucked under his left arm pit. He fiddled with his presentation flash drive nervously inside his pocket. He wasn't nervous about his presentation. He highly doughted he would ever get a turn, America was #9 on the presentation list, he was # 13. Lucky number 13. He glanced around him as he headed towards his desk and set down his laptop. He flopped down in his swivel chair and slowly opened his laptop. He pulled out his flash drive and plugged it into his computer and opened a few files. Second he checked his microphone, making sure one of the others hadn't unplugged it and that it didn't have a suspicious smell. Damn that bloody frog and his nasty pranks. Arthur then quickly sniffed his carefully. Once he had convinced himself of the all clear he scanned the room for someone to chat to. That's when he saw his second 'son', at first mistaking him for Alfred. His second son, who went by the name of Matthew, was seated quietly a few seat rows below him. Arthur slowly wandered down.

"Hello Matthew." England smiled.

"Oh hello, U.K.,"the boy smiled up at him. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I'm just here to chat." Arthur smiled. He pulled up a chair from the desk next to the Canadians, he believed it belonged to Ukraine but he wasn't sure. "So how have things been with you? Doing ok?"

"Well actually… now that you ask-"poor Matthew started to speak, but was cut off as he usually was, be an extremely loud and annoying voice.

"Hey bro! England! Was up?" America came bounding up to them, his face glowing. "So I was just talking to Japan and he's doing fine! Have you seen Russia? And man! Trying to get through those people outside! Who knew so many people were in to percents!" he laughed at his own humor. No one else did. "I mean seriously! I dought 99% of my people are really that angry!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Alfred…" Canada muttered.

Alfred contunied,"I mean its not just New York you know! It's all over me! And now it's popped up all over the world! It's crazy! I must be really popular with all these trends my people keep starting! And-" England slapped America out of it before he went on for to long.

"Alfred! Can't you see I was talking to some one! I thought I raised you better!"

"As if old man! I raised me own sorry ass while you were out being a butt-pirate with freaken Antonio and Francis!"

"Yeah… I'm gonna go." Canada started to step away; he didn't even know why he bothered to wait for a reply, because he never got one.

After another 10 minutes of Americas teasing England finally gained enough composure to change the subject. "How are you feeling about… you know… what you told me about?"

"Damn… you had to ask me." America ran his hand though his hair slowly, he breathed through his teeth. "Man I'm kinda scared you know."

England looked at him, for a second he almost saw the same little boy he knew many years ago nervous and looking for him for guidance. Almost. He put his hand gently on his shoulder. He patted him a few times. "It'll be fine." Alfred looked up and gave Arthur the most forced smile he had ever seen in his life. "I promise it will be fine." however he couldn't help but think other wise as he tried to comfort the poor boy.

"Just be yourself and people will listen." _**No, they won't **_"I'm sure you'll do fine." _**they'll kill you.**_ "Just relax" _**Run for your life. **_"Be your normal charismatic sunny self and once the others catch on to what you're saying they'll be with you." _**they're going to hang your body in the street and light it on fire**_. "Remember how I was at first? It just takes a bit of thought." _**Good-bye. **_England adjusted America's collar and tightetened his tie so it fit snuggly around his neck.

America sighed," well I'm glad I have you supporting me, I'd hat to do this on my own." Alfred gulped, ran his hands through his hair and cleaned his glasses off on his shirt. He quickly checked his platinum colored watch; it was the kind a very rich business man would wear when he wanted to impress a client. America then gulped and started franticly looking around the room, avoiding looking at one thing for to long, he twisted his watch around his wrist a few times. It hurt Arthur to see America this distraught.

"You don't have to do this you know. If you don't feel up to it, maybe send an email-"

"NO! No… I'm… I'm ok."Alfred quickly snapped his focus back to his friend. "I can do this, I… I just need…," he paused," I just need a moment alone. To you know, collect my thought and all that." and with that the swiftly walked off.

England stood in silence and then slowly sank down in to an empty chair near his left knee. He rubbed the bridge of his nose tightly.

"Privyet, I am sorry, but you are in my seat United Kingdom."

"OH!" Arthur quickly jumped up as he heard the Russian voice. "I'm… I'm… I'm so sorry Ivan. I…. I just sat down and… and…."

Ivan chuckled kindly. "You make me laugh so much England. This is why I like you all in the west." Ivan smiled sweetly," but I am very tired and wish to rest my old legs" England quickly jumped out of his way so he could sit. "Thank you England." Russia sat slowly, his knees popping as he fell in to the chair. He hummed silently in joy.

"I know how you feel." England smiled. He had always prided himself on being able to get along relatively well with the Slavic man. They had even had certain dealings before WW1. "Did you just get here?"

"Da, my plane landed 2 hours ago." he rubbed his strong neck with a large hand. "I do wish nothing to exciting happens, I hope to sleep for long time very soon."

England flinched, and then laughed. "Me to old chap." he looked towards the stage, he could see Americas through a side door that led into a small prep room, and he was talking to someone hidden. "Me to."

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! Please! Michael! I'm ok!"<p>

"You are not! You are a wreck! You're lucky I haven't told the others!"

"Please don't… Amanda is already giving me hell… your supposed to be the cool brother!" Alfred through himself against the wall. He ripped his gaze from the man in front of him. He was about the same age, maybe a bit younger that him. He had light brown eyes and medium length black hair, he chin was scruffy. He was wearing a generic business suit; the only odd thing about him was that he was on crutches. His legs had braces on the knees, but they were hidden under his slacks. America dipped his hands in his pockets and pulled out an orange medication bottle. He opened the lid and swallowed a few pills.

"What is that?" Michael held out his hand. "Show it to me."

"NO! Leave me alone, they help me keep calm."

Michael took the bottle from Alfred. "Al…. this stuff is no good, take to much, it's gonna hurt you."

"Listen Michael…" Alfreds gaze drifted to the mans legs. Alfred took the bottle back from Micheal, its ok. I need to go, its time to start this thing."

* * *

><p>There was a tapping over the loud speaker, every one turned to look at the stage.<p>

"Hey! Hey guys! You listening!" America's voice echoed over the speaker system. "Were starting these now, take yo seats." he waited while there was some shuffling. Once the crowd had settled down America started to look very nervous. His eyes quickly darted back and forth across the hall; he ran his hand through his hair. He seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. The crowded hall watched him, questioning with glistening eyes.

Someone yelled from the back," well hurry the hell up!" it sounded like Turkey.

It seemed to knock America back to reality "um~ I'm sorry guys…. For…for… Uh… Speaking before… before my turn." he started feeling around his jacket pockets while he spoke,"…I…I…I just have something important… important… I have something very important to say before we start." he pulled out a medication bottle and through back some pills. The other nations looked on silently; it was never good when a county was medicated.

"ok let's do this," America laughed, gaining back his charisma," for a long while now it had been bothering me, these lies we live…," he paused," we are nations! We are the most powerful beings on this planet! Why should we hide from our people? Why should we fear being discovered? Don't we have the right to be free? To not fear? I can live like this no longer!" he looked into the eyes of the crowd.

From the front of the audience Arthur sat silently watching. Something in his gut told him this was a bad idea.

America kept on with his speech,"…can you live like this any more? I ask you, look inside your selves, aren't you tires of acting on the side lines? We should be able to say what we want to say! Not only am I the United States of America, but I am also an American citizen and my name is Alfred Franklyn Jones! Don't I disserve to have the same basic liberties as everyone else? The United States constitution promises life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness to all whom live within my borders, do I not apply? Even when I was there to help write it?"

I believe in equality, not separation! No matter where you were born or what you are! It is time for us to stop cowering in fear from the people we have so many times suffered and killed for! It is time to come clear! The people or our world are intelligent, they demand truth and no longer shall they be satisfied with vague explanations and excuses. The world we live in now is not the world we were born in! we no longer have to fear witch trials or divine retribution for speaking our minds, now I ask you, fellow nations and friends, brothers and sisters, children of our great and beautiful Mother Earth let us rise from the shadows and join hands, we shall create a world of friendship and peace, by revealing our true identities to the people who love us most.," he pause to a breath and to calm himself down. He had gone red in the face and seemed to be trembling. "My people…"

A screen rolled down from above, on its surface news footage of the protestors holding signs with his face on it, others saying 'no more lies' in big letters.

"I propose that we tell the people who we are. Tell them what we are."

There was a silence. Everyone was staring at him. The news footage stopped and the screen glowed a neutral blue.

"Are you insane!" yelled a voice from the third row.


	6. And maybe they'd be happy for a while

_A screen rolled down from above, on its surface news footage of the protestors holding signs with his face on it, others saying 'no more lies' in big letters._

_"I propose that we tell the people who we are. Tell them what we are."_

_There was a silence. Everyone was staring at him. The news footage stopped and the screen glowed a neutral blue._

_"Are you insane!" yelled a voice from the third row._

America squinted into the crowd, but the bright lights in his face blocked his vision. Why had just yelled?

"You must be more stupid than I thought what, you expect to just tell them who and what we are and everything will be ok!" yelled the voice from the crowd.

"Listen you!" America pointed in the direction of the nameless voice, "I've thought long and hard about this and I think that its what we should do, isn't that what these meeting are for?"

There was silence for a long time, and then America heard foot steps coming closer to the stage, a shadowed figure clambered up onto the high ledge. There stood Germany. "We can not tell the people, they would not understand. They would think us mad."

"I think they would understand! I think people are smart and disserve to know!" America was in a rage, he though Germany would be one of the ones to support him.

"A person is smart America, people are stupid. They would think the government was laughing at them."

"Not if everyone does it together. If every government agrees, we can do this, what are you scared of?"

"What am I scared of? Of us losing our head to this! Especially you America, what do you think will happen? You tell the truth and them everything will be ok like nothing ever happened?"

"Well maybe I'm tired of being a shadow and being over looked! I have given my body and soul protecting and serving my people! Excuse me if I want a little credit! Don't you want to be recognized for the things you've done!"

Silence. Pure, cold, hard, piercing silence. Germany looked into Americas' eyes, and America stared right back. They sized each other up for a few moments. Germany backed down first.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." and he stalked away.

"But before the blonder nation could jump off the stage, America spoke again. "Not all of us have a reason to be afraid, most of us have done good as well as bad, not all of us are Nazis. You're just a coward." frustration dripped from Americas words like venom. He spoke slowly and precisely, which is what made the words cut so much more deeply.

Germany stopped in his tracks. His back still to America. "Those days are gone, I have paid my dues. I don't want to have to face it again." he turned to America, his face looked old and war broken under the bright lights. "Do not ask me to endure hell again, because I won't. Not for anybody." Germany again tried to leave but was stopped.

"You are a coward." America repeated. "You will let others suffer when telling the truth could save them."

"How America! How could it save them! Tell me! Because I want to know! How will reveling our existence give food to the hungry, how will it stop the wars our masters start, how will it give money to the poor, how will it stop the hatred? Tell me America? Do you plan to send the world on a guilt trip?"

"That's exactly what I plan to do." America turned back to the crowd. "I say give the world a face! To them a country is just dirt, but we can change that! Give the people something magical to believe in, something bigger than anything they've ever imagined, one soul that unites them all under the same sky! Don't you understand we could save this world, our homes, out people; we are following when we should be helping to lead. How many times have you stayed quiet when you know you should have spoken up? If you do this with me. Everything will be alright."

"alright america." Germany sighed, defeated and deflated," you win, but this better work." he held out his hand. America grabbed Germany's wrist and pulled him towards him into a one armed hug.

America looks Germany in the eyes. We're in this together friend." America faced the crowd, still holding Germanys arm and shoulder. He faced the crowd. His mega-watt smile flashing and blue eyes sparkling. "This is going to work, I know It." the audience cheered. None as happy as the troubled nations who for so long had been left invisible. Hoping this was their moment of salvation.

* * *

><p>One week later.<p>

America sat in his hotel room in New York his things were packed and his car was down stairs waiting. The other nations had all left. They were planning to all meet again soon, this time in California to discuss the "Coming Out Plan". It had been Russia idea to meet in California, he thought New York winters were much like his own and longed for warmer temperatures. Most of the other Europeans had agreed quickly, dreading the freezing cold covering their own lands currently.

This was it, and Alfred knew it. These were his last moments of peace and silence that he would have in a long time. He just sat at the foot of the bed and stared at his reflection on the dark television screen. He needed to make a phone call, but he didn't want to move. He wanted to savior his last moments of quiet, streusels time.

Soon however the alarm on his wrist watch went off tell him he was going to be late getting home. There was going to be traffic. Slowly he rose from the bed, his knees popping and a muscle on his side spasmed quickly. He lifted up his ruck sack and swung it over his shoulders, slowly making his way down stairs. Unlike his drive up he would be alone for the journey home, the secret service agent had returned to the capitol, he hadn't been all that trilled about having to be a private driver for the week in New York. Alfred checked out at the front desk and made his way to the parking lot, eventually he found his black Chrysler. He smiled to himself. He really needed to make that phone call. Alfred chucked his bag in the back seat and flopped down behind the wheel, taking his time he fished out his car keys. Starting the car he decided there was time to make the call later. He would wait till he got home.


	7. But Febuary made me shiver

Here he was in the land of fallen angels. England put on his sunglasses to protect his eyes from the bright sunshine. It was hot. Why was it so hot? He gulped down a few mouthfuls of water from the plastic bottle he was holding. This was madness it was so hot. And where was his ride! They were sopossed to be here when he got here! But no, he was stranded alone outside his terminal at LAX. The stupid American. One of his 'workers' was ment to meet Arthur and drive him to the place he would be staying at. Alfred hadn't given him a name so it wasn't like he could get a taxi.

"HEY YOU! REDCOAT!"

A tall blonde girl, about 18 years old came running tward Arthur. He cringed. She didn't look very professional looking. Her hair was wild, a black bandana over her forehead pushing it back. She had a black wife beater on and torn jean and big black combat boots. And her arms, oh god her arms, were almost completely tattooed! Arthur couldn't believe Alfred sometimes.

The girl stopped infront on him and held out her hand, "Hi! Im Amanda! Al sent me to pick you up!", she yelled over the sound of a landing plane over head.

"pleasure." Arthur shook her hand. The girl had a strong grip. He smilled as he shook the pain out of his fingers when she let go. "so… uh… should we get going?" why was this human girl so strong?

"yeah, sorry… this place is packed." She spoke as she walked infront of him. Not giving him anytime to scframble to pick up his luggage. "I had to park in the lot fuck-all-far away from your terminal. I had to run here."she looked back and smiled at him again. "did you have a nice flight?"

"uh, yes… quite pleseant." It really had been. He caught up with her. "im sorry, uh, miss Amanda… but um… who are you."

"eh?"

"who are you? What do you do? How do you know Alfred?" Arthur looked her up and down. "youll have to forgive me for judgeing you but you look paticullarly, uh, professional."

The girl shrugged. "im a friend of Alfred. He helped me out and now I help him out. I swear, that man." She shook her head. Her wild wavey hair flew everywhere.

"you've known Alfred for quite a while then?" Arthur asked. Could this girl know who, what they were?

"All my life ." they were silent after that till they reached Amandas car. A smaller silver Saturn Ion. They stuffed Arthurs bags in the trunk and back seats and settled in the front. Now safely in a comfortable air conditioned space Arthur sighed as his companion started the car.

"do you know who I really am?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." and with that she plugged in her ipod and turned the volume up all the way. Out blasted 80s glam metal music Arthur had tried to force himself to forget he had ever envied America for. "WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT!" the wild girl smiled and danced in her seat as she sped down the freeway out of LAX. "Do you like rock music ! Al tells me your quite a punk!"

"I can assure you I am not a punk!"

"well that's a shame!" the girl laughed, she cut off a semi-truck as she changed lanes "that would be really cool if you were! I love the Sex Pistols!"

Arthur smiled nerviously. He turned down the music so he could speak to her, she didn't seem to care. "where is it you are taking me?"

"to my home. Als already there with a few other of your buddies. Most of them got here yesterday." Amanda got in the fast lane; The speedometer reaching 97mph and rising.

"were do you live?," Arthur was never very good at small talk, he felt exstreamly awkward.

"just off sunset boulevard." She said happily. Of course she lived in Hollywood. Arthur suddenly felt tired and completely out of energy. As if she read his mind," if you want to check out and sleep for a bit that's totally cool, ive got a pillow somewhere back there,"she jerked her thumb backwards,"ill wake you up when were almost there."

"thanks.," Arthur reached back and pulled out a battered pillow and snuggled against the car door. He was asleep in 4 minutes, lulled by the music of Motley Crue.

"Artie! Hey Artie wake up!" the car door opened and the poor brit nearly fell out of the car, saved only by his seatbelt.

"God damn it Alfred!" Arthur untangled his stiff limbs and clambered out of the car. He was taken back by the sight infront of him. Amanda had failed to awake him before she got home. He saw her quickly running into her house. Only it wasn't a house. It was a freaken Villa. And it was one of the largest and most beautiful Arthur had seen in many years.

"Come on Artie, lets get inside, its chilly out here." In must have been at least 80 degrees fareinheit, and it was already totally night time. "let the help bring in your stuff."

Arthur looked to the back of the car to see several latino men unloading the car and dragging it into the house. "ok"

Alfred led his friend into the house. 'well better tell him now.' The American thought.

"well, I hope California wasn't to hard on you. She can be pretty intimidating sometimes."

"oh no she…was…. What?"

"ok! Listen Arthur! I ment to tell you! I really did! But you know.. things happen and then I dought myself and… it doesn't matter! Ok… yeah."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT GIRL IS A NATION!"

"hey hey! That's illegal! Shes a state…" American smiled weakly.

"and how long has she been around!," why didnt Arthur know about this! He felt so betrayed! After all he and Alfred had gone through together, how could he not have told him! This was insane! He felt so betrayed!

"oh you know… since the 40s."

"and by 40s you mean…"

"1840s?" American looked like he was going to be beaten, and that just might be true.

"and when did you plan to tell me this!"

"now?"

Impossible. He was impossible. Arthur couldn't believe how impossible he was. With out another word he just left American there and went indoors. The house really was beautiful, but he didn't give a flying fuck about that right now. He needed a bed that wasn't a car door. Amanda appeared on the stairs.

"Arthur! There you are! Let me show you to your room so you can get changed!" she smiled. "im taking you guys out…"

"thank you but no thank you, California." Arthur sneered. "just take me to my room, im tired."

"rude." Amanda muttered. "this way." She stalked off and showed Arthur to a door. "I made sure youd be comfy, I hope you like it." And with that she walked off. Arthur walked into the room and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. And he didn't wake up till noon the next day.


End file.
